Himedere Girl
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Biru-biru-hitam? Punya sayap? Punya ekor? Apaan tuh?/"OHOK! OHOK! NYANGKUT-NYANGKUT!"/"Emergency!Emergency!"/"DEMI kol*r ZEREF WARNANYA EMPINK, APAAN ITU BIRU-BIRU ITEM?"/"Uuhh! Eksperimen baru!"/"Tidak mungkin!"/Pair: NaLu/GrayLu, RnR please !
1. Heartfilia Konzern

Hai! Author kembali dengan fic baru!

Asist.R: Jadi, siapa aja yang bakal masuk ke fic ini?

Author: Banyak! Tapi, yang utama Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray

Asist.R: Pairnya apa? NaLu or GrayLu?

Author: Tau' deh, suka-suka Lucy ntar...

Asist.R: Ada voting?

Author: Gak ada! 100% yakin yang menang NaLu!

Asist.R: Kan ente Nalu shipper

Author: Sedang bosan! Saya sedang menjadi Sticy shipper dan RoWen shipper!

Asist.R: Oh okey, jadi, kapan ficnya dimulai?

Author: SEKARANG!

**Himedere Girl**

**Chapter 1: Heartfilia Konzern**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Frienship**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-san ^^**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-AU, DLL.**

**PAIRING(!): UNKNOWN! SLIGHT NALI, GRAYLU, GRATSU mungkin (di Chapter ini).**

* * *

"_Kepada Natsu Dragneel diharap menghadap ke Kepala Sekolah, sekali lagi, diharapkan kepada Natsu Dragneel segera menghadap ke Kepala Sekolah, saya ucapkan terima kasih_,"

"Cih, kakek tua itu lagi," dengan enggan seorang cowok berambut salmon pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Krek...ia membuka pintu Kepala Sekolah dan menutupnya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk dirinya ketika memasuki knator Kepala Sekolah yang ber-AC itu. Namun, rasa dingin itu bukan tandingannya. Karena, ia sangat membutuhkan udara dingin seperti ini setelah kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

Yaitu, menghancurkan properti sekolah karena berantem dengan kakak kelasnya.

Walaupun baru 2 bulan menjadi Murid SMA Heart Fairy, banyak kasus yang telah ia perbuat. Ia adalah anak kelas 1 yang paling ganas yang pernah ditemui di muka bumi ini.

"Hey, kau bukan si kakek tua tukang omel itu! Siapa kau!?" seru cowok salmon itu—Natsu.

"Ya, saya bukan kakek tua yang anda omongkan," ucap seorang cowok berbadan kekar, berambut pirang, berjas coklat dan berdasi merah menunjukkan dirinya siapa kepada Natsu, "melainkan, saya Jude Heartfilia, pemilik sekolah ini,"

"Terus, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Mengeluarkanku?"

"Hohoho, sayangnya bukan, Dragneel, saya tak akan mengeluarkanmu, melainkan,"

"Melainkan?"

"Memerintahkanmu untuk menjaga putriku yang tinggal di Heartfilia Konzern,"

.

.

.

.

"APA!? MENJAGA PUTRIMU!?"

"Iya,"

"I-itu artinya, aku harus menetap di Heartfilia Konzern,"

"Ya, itu benar sekali, selama 1 tahun,"

"WAT DE FUK!? 1 tahun!?"

"Iya,"

"Apa aku digaji?"

"Hohoho, tenang saja, kau digaji,"

"Yes! Oke, aku akan ke He..heartpulli...a...kazzab...agh...apapun itu! Dan, menjaga putrimu!"

"Oke, berhati-hatilah terhadap putriku tersebut,"

"huh?"

**[Himedere Girl]**

Natsu telah bersiap diapartemennya. "Yup, selesai," ia selesai memasukkan semua baju yang ada dilemarinya.

Ting...tong...suara bel apartemen Natsu. "Bentar," ucap Natsu seraya keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "oh, hai Lisanna!"

"Ha-hai, Na-Natsu..." ucap orang yang dimaksud dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"A-anu..." jawab Lisanna tertunduk, "semoga kau baik-baik saja semasa hukumanmu,"

"_Masa hukuman? Maksudnya?_" batin Natsu bingung, "oh, yeah, tentu saja Lisanna,"

"Oh ya, um...Natsu,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupakan ak—maksudku kami semua, teman-temanmu,"

Natsu tersenyum, "tentu saja aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua! Kalian teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki,"

Lisanna tersenyum dan mukanya bertambah merah.

"Hei, Lisanna,"

"Iya, Natsu-kun?"

Glep...Natsu bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar Lisanna memanggilnya '_Natsu-kun_'. Ia berdehem sedikit, "ehm, se-selama aku pergi, jaga yang lain baik-baik, oke? Dan, juga, jaga kamar kesayangan gue ini, jangan sampe di colong maling kayak tahun lalu,"

"Siiip bos!" Lisanna memberi hormat kepada Natsu.

Lalu, datang seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang mengenakan baju hitam lengan pendek dan celana _jeans _panjang sambil mengunyah garpu yang ia pegang.

"Gajeel! Sudah kubilang jangan memakan alat makan lagi! Ugh," omel Lisanna—selaku saudara tirinya.

"Iye-iye, bawel!" Gajeel memukul pelan kepala saudara tirinya yang ia bilang bawel itu.

"Aduh," Lisanna memegang kepalanya.

"Oey, Natsu, taksi itammu dah dateng ntuh!" seru Gajeel kepada Natsu.

"Oh, ya, bilang nunggu setengah jam lagi, gue mau nonton anime baru temuan gue, Space Dandy," Natsu masuk kembali ke kamar apartemennya.

"WOY! NJIIIRRR! LO GILA APA!? NANTI MASA HUKUMANMU DITAMBAH SATU TAHUN LAGEE!" teriak Gajeel ngedor-ngedor pintu apartemen Natsu sampe sekrup engsel pintunya lepas.

"Iy—" ketika Natsu membuka pintu, ia mendapat hadiah spesial dari Gajeel.

_**BLAM!**_

"Ups...salah ngedor..." Gajeel melangkah mundur, setelah itu lari gak karuan.

"Na-Natsu...kau tak apa...?" tanya Lisanna gugup.

Natsu mengepal tangannya, "KAMPRET LO MUKA BURUK RUPA!"

**[Himedere Girl]**

_Mari kita beralih ke suatu masa_

_Dimana berdiri sebuah mansion yang memecahkan rekor_

_Saking luas, gede', besarnya,_

_Na'asnya, yang tinggal disana cuman 2 makhluk berspesies manusia_

_Yaitu, seorang perempuan berumur 16 tahun_

_Dan, seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun_

_Mari, kita intip keseharian mereka.._

_._

_._

_._

"WOY! KAMPRET! GAUN _EMPINK _GUE MANA!" teriak seorang gadis berambut _Blonde_—mari kita panggil dia _Blondie_—sampai-sampai guci disampingnya pecah, "cih, pake acara guci pecah lagi! Mana itu guci kesayangan bokap gue," omel _Blondie_.

"WOY! NYET! LO DENGER GAK SIH!?" teriaknya lagi.

"Denger tolol, lo kalo mau teriak-teriak di hutan aja sono, gak usah disini!" tutur seorang cowok berambut hitam—Gray Fullbuster.

"Lo berani kali ngatur-ngatur gue, emang elo siapa gue? Cuman penjaga aja bangga! Cepetan, mana gaun _empink _gue!?"

"Cih, mana gue tahu,"

"CARIIN LHA, BEGO!"

"SABARLAH, NYET!"

"GUE BUKAN MONYET, BEGO! MATA LO DAH GAK BERFUNGSI LAGI APA SAMPE GAK BISA BEDAIN MANUSIA AMA MONYET!"

"MATA GUE MASIH BERFUNGSI DODOL! BUKANNYA GUE GAK BISA BEDAIN MANUSIA AMA MONYET, EMANG MUKA LO YANG MIRIP MONYET DARI ZAMAN DAHOELOE!"

"Iiiihhh..." _Blondie _mengepal tangannya saking geramnya, "CEPETAN SANA CARI GAUN GUE, KAMPRET!" serunya melakukan tendangan mematikannya.

"Ugh, ba-baiklah," Gray memegang perutnya yang barusan ditendang majikannya dan segera berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang menyimpan baju-baju majikannya.

"Cih, bikin ribut saja," gerutu _Blondie _lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

_**BRAK!** _Seperti yang kalian dengar, ia membanting pintu kamarnya.

"_Ya tuhan, terkutuklah manusia yang telah menciptakan manusia berhati bolong itu," _batin Gray sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakitnya luar binasa.

**[Himedere Girl]**

_Sekarang, mari kita beralih kepada bapak yang mempunya rambut pink—_

**_SALMON OEY! SALMON!_**

_Salmon yang satu ini.._

_._

_._

_._

Natsu turun dari mobil limosin hitam yang ia tumpangi. "Wew...Hartkuliah Kazzab gede' kali..." gumamnya.

"Udah ya, sob, gue pergi dulu, _bai bai~!_" ucap si sopir langsung pergi.

"_Bai bai _so—" ucapannya terputus, "KOPER GUE! LAPTOP GUE! IPAD GUE! HP GUE! BAJU GUE! BOLA BASKET GUE! BOLA SEPAK GUE! OBAT RACUN GUE! PISTOL GUE! UANG MILIYARAN GUE!"

"Fyuuh...HP gue aman," tuturnya nepuk-nepuk saku celanannya.

"KAMPRET LO ANJIII*******GGGGGG!" Natsu langsung mengejar si sopir yang udah nyampe Italia(?)

**[Himedere Girl]**

_Setelah kejadian diatas_

_Akhirnya, Natsu sampe juga di Italia_

_Ia menyeret semua barangnya, melaporkan kepada polisi terdekat, dan kembali ke tempat yang ia panggil _

_'Hartkuliah Kazzab'_

_._

_._

_._

"Sopir kampret...nyuri-nyuri koper gue, muka item aja bangga!" gerutu Natsu memasuki _Hartkuliah Kazzab_-nya.

Saking keselnya, ia gak ngeliat ada penampakan (#ditabok orang yang dimaksud) lewat.

_**BRAK! KRAK!**_

Alhasil, mereka tabrakan dan langsung patah gigi.

"Aih...gigiku yang ke-99, patah," seru Natsu menangisi giginya yang patah, "ini semua gara-gara elo, njirr!"

"Apaan gara-gara gue!? Yang ada itu gara-gara elo, _pinky_!" seru orang yang menabraknya.

"INI BUKAN _PINKY _WOY! INI SALMON! SALMON!" seru Natsu sewot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya.

"IYE! GUE TAHU! TAPI GAK USAH TEREAK-TEREAK JUGA KALE! KALO MAU TEREAK DI HUTAN AJA, TEMENIN TARZAN!" teriak orang yang dimaksud kesal.

"So-sorry," Natsu hanya mengucapkan kata 'sorry' dengan ketakutan, "_tapi, bukannya elo teriak-teriak juga...?_"

"WOY! NYET! DIMANA GAUN _EMPINK _GUE!?" teriak seorang perempuan dari kamarnya.

"LAGI GUE AMBIL, PUTRI ANJI*G!" balas orang itu menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal.

"GUE BUKAN ANJI*G, MONYET!"

"KALO GITU, GUE BUKAN MONYET, ANJI*G!" seru orang itu, "ayo!" lalu menarik tangan Natsu.

"Eh, i-iya, tunggu," seru Natsu kaget sambil meraih-raih kopernya.

**[Himedere Girl]**

"Eh, rambut item," panggil Natsu.

"Apa Salmon?" tanya orang yang dimaksud menoleh ke arahnya—dibelakang.

"Nama elo siapa?"

"Nama elu duluan,"

"Oke deh, nama gue Natsu Dragneel. Anak kelas 10 SMA Heart Fairy. Gue disini karena hukuman, menjaga Putrinya Jude,"

"Gue Gray Fullbuster. Gak punya SMA, punya SMP. Gue disini juga karena hukuman menjaga putrinya , udah satu tahun disini—masa hukuman satu tahun lagi,"

"Eh, lo 2 tahun masa hukumannya?"

"Iye, emang lo berapa tahun?"

"Gue cuman 1 tahun," jawab Natsu, "loh,"

Gray berbalik lalu memegang pundak Natsu.

Natsu yang kaget langsung merinding dan mikir yang nggak-nggak—kayak si Gray satu ini pengen habisin dia karena cuman 1 tahun masa hukumannya.

"Itu namanya Rezeki banget," ucap Gray dengan muka sengsaranya.

Natsu cuman _sweatdrop _ditempat karena mendengar ucapan Gray. Sekaligus geram gara-gara dah bikin jantung orang hampir jatuh ke lambung.

"Oh ya, nama putri yang kita jaga siapa, cuy?" tanya Natsu.

"Namanya..." Gray mencoba mengingat-ingat karena keseringan manggil tuan putrinya dengan ejekan, "Si Anji*g Tukang Teriak,"

Natsu ber_facepalm_, "itumah ejekan yang kau buat,"

"Hehehehe," Gray hanya nyengir, "namanya...Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Lu...igi..?"

"Pfftt...iya, iya, Luigi dari seriall Mario Bros, game kesukaan gue," jawab Gray menahan tawanya.

"Ciyusan nih, namanya siapa sih!?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Lu...ce...?"

"Iyalah, sejenis itu,"

"Hah?" Natsu malah bingung.

"Namanya Luce, Luce!"

"Oh, oke,"

Hening. Hening melanda kedua cowok yang bernasib sama ini. Keheningan tetap berjalan walau mereka dah sampai di tempat yang dituju—yaitu tempat Natsu ngorok.

"Widih, gila, luas amet!" tutur Natsu.

"Cepetan, oey, gue masih harus ambil gaunnya si Anji*g kampret itu," seru Gray dari balik pintu.

"Lah, kenapa elo nungguin gue?'

"Bodoh," Gray memukul kepala Natsu.

"Aduch, cakit," Natsu memegangi kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan besar.

"Tentu saja gue nungguin elo, elo kan gak tahu tempat-tempat disini. Nanti, sekali langkah keluar kamar, elo malah nyasar, gak dapet jatah makan malam,"

"O-oh, oke," jawab Natsu mengerti, "emang lo pernah ngerasainnya, ya?"

"Pernah, sehari baru disini, gue langsung nyasar kemana-mana, sampebingungnya gak ketemu-temu kamar gue, gue gak dapet makan malam, karena jam 06.00 teng gue baru nyampe dikamar gue kembali,"

"Hiks...menyedihkan,"

"Udah ah, ayo, nanti si Anji*g kampret itu memenggal kepalaku lagi,"

"Heh!? Emangnya pernah!?"

"Pernah," jawab Gray, "namun, gue berhasil menghindar terus,"

"Oh, selamat dari bahaya, ya,"

"Iya, betul cekali,"

"Udah ah, ayo, dimana tempat nyimpan gaunnya?"

"Di..."

**[Himedere Girl]**

"Sini," seru Gray tersenyum puas saat sampai di ruangan tempat menyimpan baju Lucy.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Natsu udah tengkurap ditanah dengan bercucuran keringat dan nafas yang sengal-sengal.

"Lo kenapa, Nat?" tanya Gray bingung menoleh ke bawah.

"Gila...hah...jauhh...banget...ruangannya..." jawab Natsu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Gray _sweatdrop _ditempat, "apanya yang jauh? Orang cuman beda 2 kamar dari kamarmu, kok! Lebay,"

"Beda 2 kamar sih iya, ugh..." jawab Natsu berdiri dan merenggangkan otot, "tapi, jarak setiap pintukan 1km!"

"1km jidatmu! Orang 12km,"

"12km!?"

"Oh, salah, 12 m,"

"12 m!?"

Gray ngangguk-ngangguk, "dibagi dua,"

Natsu hanya memutih ditempat—yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi abu.

"Woy, Salmon, ayo!" panggil Gray.

"Eh, iya-iya,"

Keduanya memasuki ruang penyimpanan baju.

"GILE! LUAS BANGET! DAH, GAUNNYA BANYAK LAGI!" teriak Natsu—pas disebelah kuping Gray.

"Kampret lo njing!" Gray langsung memukul kepala Natsu dengan keras.

"Adoeh," Natsu memegang kepalanya yang bocor, "lo...bikin kepala gue bocor!"

"Masa'!? Gak percaya!"

"Ini...liat ini...darah! Ini darah! Cium! Cium!" seru Natsu kepanikan.

"Mana ada itu darah! Itu cuman saus tomat dicampur ikan, kan?"

"Eh..? Kok elo bisa tau' sih...?"

"Gue kan tau semuanya," seru Gray dengan gaya _cling cling_nya.

"Hentikan, gue mual, hoek," seru Natsu yang wajahnya dah hijau.

"Eh!? Lo mual!? Bagaimana bisa elo mual dengan wajah seganteng dan kece ini!?" seru Gray sok panik.

Natsu hanya menatap datar temen temuannya, "ganteng jidatmu! Kece gigimu! Masih gantengan dan kecean gue lagi!"

"Masih ganteng dan kece gue lagi," seru seseorang dari lukisan yang dibelakang Gray.

Natsu dan Gray menatapnya datar.

"..."

"...apa?"

"GANTENGAN _plus _KECE-an GUE KALEE!" teriak kedua sahabat temuan(?) itu.

"Eh, iya iya,"

"Lagian, lo kan gak boleh bicara selama 1 minggu!" seru Gray.

"Oh ya, lupa," ujar lukisan itu sedih.

"Makanya, cepet diam!" Natsu ikut-ikutan Gray.

"_Ha'i_..." lukisan itu langsung seperti semula.

"...Eh!?" Natsu baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Nat?"

"Ko-kok, lu-lukisannya, dapet bicara...sih?" tanya Natsu memandang ngeri lukisan didepannya.

"Oh, disini memang banyak barang ajaib, jadi, lo jangan heran kalo ketemu lukisan bicara, patung bicara, ataupun kucing bicara yang bonus ada sayapnya,"

"Oh, o-oke,"

"Ayo, bantu gue nyari' gaun _empink_-nya si Anji*g kampret!"

"_Emping?_Gue mau _emping_! Mana-mana?"

"Bukan _emping _bodoh!" Gray menampar Natsu ala Gibbs dari fandom sebelah.

"Sakit TAHU!"

"Gue gak suka tahu, dan," jawab Gray datar, "yang gue maksud itu _pink _bukan _emping_,"

"Gue kira _emping_—cemilan teman tidur gue, sekali makan langsung ngorok—eh, ternyata bukan. Lagian, kenapa nyebutnya _empink_?"

"Tau' tuh si Anji*g kampret,"

"Terus, kenapa elo—"

"DIAM! SEKARANG CARI GAUNNYA!"

"Lah, cari gaun apa?"

"GAUN _EMPINK _LAH, BEGO!"

"Gaun _empink_?" Natsu jadi bingung sendiri, lalu menunjuk ke segala arah, "_empink _yang mana satu? Rata-rata semuanya _empink_..."

Gray mematung ditempat, "iya ya,"

_Dan, menurutnya sekarang_

_Hanya ada sau orang_

_Yang dapat ia salahkan_

_Atas kejadian ini..._

_._

_._

_._

**_"DASAR ANJI*G KAMPRET!"_**

**[Himedere Girl]**

**Di kamar si Blondie kita**

"Huh? Ada yang manggil gue, ya, Imitatia?" tanya_ Blondie _kepada boneka berambut pirang dengan pakaian tempur ala _nature_.

Boneka yang diyakini dengan nama Imitatia itu hanya menggeleng, "gak ada, Lucy-sama,".

**[Himedere Girl Chapter One is Clear, Come Back Next Time]**

* * *

Author: Hai, hai, semua! Gimana? Seru? Kependekan? Kebanyakan omongan kotor?

Asist.R: Gue setuju ama semuanya! Tapi, coret serunya

Author: *pasrah* okelah, oh ya, sekedar info, di chap 1 memang belom ada adegan NaLu-nya (ya, iyalah, Natsu aja belom ketemu ama Lucy-_-")Malah Nali yang udah ada (bergembiralah NaLi Shipper! Saya membuat adegan pairing kesukaan ane disaat males dengan NaLu! #PLAK. Dan, adegan GrayLu yang pecah belah ini, mohon dimaafkan. Dan, mungkin, kebanyakan adegan Gratsu, ya?

Asist.R: *natap jijik Author* homo...

Author: Apa? Gue suka Gratsu, kok? Tapi, sebagai sahabat!

Asist.R: Oh, bagaimana dengan Stitsu? Sting x Natsu?

Author: Suka juga, tapi, sayangnya, si Stinky gak masuk di fic ini! Dan, sengaja dipotong karena Author dah capek nulis, urusan sekolah belom kelar...*peace

Asist.R: Ya udah, gih sana kerjain tugas elo,

Author: Iyaaaa...*langsung ngilang*

Asist.R: (Gila! Cepet kali ngilangnya!) Oke, minna, jangan lupa review, oke? Bye-bye~!


	2. Gray Bertobat?

Hai, Author kembali~! Untuk sementara, Author hiatuskan Demon Dragon dulu~! Dan, Author kini mau membalas review~!:

**Shiko**** Miomi**: Haduh, namanya susah kali ya, sampe salah nulis plus ucap. Tapi, keren banget namanya! Suer! Oh ya, bicara soal Himedere, Himedere itu bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Tsundere. Hanya saja, Himedere lebih _bossy _alias suka mengatur. Oke!

**Dragonia Dragneel:**Makasih, tapi, gak usah pake embel-embel senpai ah...gak bagus! (emangnya ngomong kotor apa-_-") Maksudnya, kalo misalnya, nih Author gaje yang sukanya nulis catatan tapi gak pernah mau belajar lebih muda dari ente? Jadi, masalah deh! (Gak ngerti-_-") Okeh, Author akan mengurangi kata-kata kotor yg lagi tenar-tenarnya dikalangan generasi bangsa ini! (pantes aja generasi bangsa pada hancur semua...-_-")

**Devil:**Hohoho, tak apa, tak masalah. Author akan mengurangi kata-kata kasarnya~! Tapi, misalkan ada kata kasar, gomen banget yach! Soalnya, nih cerita bercerita ttg Natsu yg bersatu dgn Gray untuk melawan ejekan Lucy. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi~!

Oke, selanjutnya, ini dia, ceritanya~!:

**Himedere Girl**

**Chapter 2: Gray Bertobat?**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Bapak gue tuch...#PLAK# Hiro Mashima-sensei ^^")**

**WARNING(!): OOC, OOT (kali...), TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, semi-AU, bahasanya kasar beud (agak dikurangin), dll.**

**PAIRING(!): UNKNOWN! NaLu, GrayLu, or maybe Gratsu?**

* * *

BRAK! Gray membanting pintu kamar Lucy.

"Beh, lama amat sih lu ambil gaun gue!" gerutu Lucy.

"Ya lamalah, bego'! Gaun _empink _lu tuh bejibun!" gerutu Gray.

"Sini, ah!"

"Nih!" Gray melempar gaun yang ia pegang ke arah Lucy.

"Hei, sopan dikit dong ama majikanmu!"

"Majikan gue bukan lu kok, orang ! Bweee!" Gray menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iihh! Matilah kau sana! Jijik kali aku ngeliat mu!"

"Aku mati, gak ada yang lindungin kau~!"

"Masih ada aku!" seru Natsu yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh, siapa tuh, nyet?"

"Gue bukan monyet, njirr..." seru Gray, "ini pengawal barumu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Hola!" sapa Natsu.

Lucy hanya menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Aku Natsu Dragneel, dan, aku belum tahu namamu siapa putri cantik..." ucap Natsu berlutut dan memegang tangan kanan Lucy yang kini _blushing_.

Gray hanya cengo melihatnya. Natsu melirik ke arah Gray dan mengedipkan matanya. Wajah Gray yang mirip sa―maksudnya wajah Gray yang tadi cengo berubah jadi datar, "_nih anak ternyata modus juga._"

"A-aku...Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," jawab Lucy _blushing_.

"Nama yang bagus..." ucap Natsu dengan latar belakang romantis-romantis gitu. Lucy tambah _blushing _mendengarnya dengan latar belakang yang sama, "_Princess Luigi_."

Hening untuk sesaaat. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Gray tak bisa dihindari lagi. Lucy mengepal tangannya. "Eh, apa aku mengucapkan namamu dengan salah, putri?" tanya Natsu polos. "BAKA!" seru Lucy memukul kepala Natsu dengan keras.

"Aduh!" seru Natsu yang meringis kesakitan. "KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, SEKARANG!" teriak Lucy yang menggema. "Ba-baik," kedua cowok itu langsung ngacir keluar kamar Lucy.

BRAK! Lucy membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat, "huh, menyebalkan!".

**[Himedere Girl]**

"Hahaha, keren tadi bro!" seru Gray merangkul sahabat barunya.

"Hehe, _thanks_, bro!" seru Natsu nyengir.

"Bro, kamu ke kamar duluan, ya! Aku mau nyiapin makan malam!"

"Sip, bro!" Natsu pergi ke kamarnya sendirian. _Well_, semoga saja ia tak tersesat.

Sedangkan Gray pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Ia sedang ingin mengambil tepung dari atas lemari. Tapi, tak sengaja, ia menemukan sebuah buku. "Huh?" Gray memungut buku itu dan membaca judulnya, "_Bertobatlah_...?"

**[Himedere Girl]**

**Pagi harinya...**

"Yo, pagi Gray!" sapa Natsu yang bertemu Gray dijalan―sepertinya ia tak tersesat kemaren.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu," sapa Gray sopan.

"Huh?" Natsu merasa aneh dengan sikap Gray, "kau kenapa Gray? Mimpi apa semalam sampe kayak gitu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Aku hanya sudah bertobat."

"Hah...?"

"Permisi, aku harus segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan," Gray langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"O-oke..." Natsu memangdang kepergian Gray, "kutanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampe kayak gitu!?"

**Setelah sarapan...**

"GRAY!" seru Lucy.

"Iya, tuan putriku?" tanya Gray sopan.

"A-ah..." Lucy memandang heran Gray, lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-dengannya-?

Natsu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau demam, ya, Gray?" tanya Lucy memegang kening Gray.

"Tidak tuan putri. Saya tidak demam," ucap Gray melepaskan tangan Lucy dan keningnya dengan lembut.

Melihat wajah Gray yang menawan untuk sesaat membuat muka Lucy memerah.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa tuan putri memanggil saya?"

"Ng...ca-carikan gaunku yang berwarna merah, sekarang!"

"Baiklah, tuan putri," Gray mencium tangan kanan Lucy, setelah itu ia pergi mencari gaun merah milik Lucy. Lucy dan Natsu menatap kepergian Gray. Wajah Lucy masih memerah.

Krek...pintu ruang makan terbuka lagi, "Natsu."

"Hn?" tanya Natsu yang sedang memakan ayam gorengnya yang hangus karena kebanyakan menaruh saus _tabasco_.

"Tolong jaga putri Lucy, oke?"

"Iya~"

Lalu, Gray berbalik dan mencarikan gaun merah milik Lucy. "Hei, Natsu," panggil Lucy.

"Apa?"

"Mimpi apa dia semalam?"

Natsu menelan ayam gorengnya beserta tulangnya, "itu adalah tanda tanya besar, Luigi."

"NAMAKU LUCY! LUCY HEARTFILIA! DASAR BEGO!" Lucy melempar gelas kosong ke arah Natsu.

"Aduh, sakit bego! Salah sendiri, punya nama susah amet diucapin!"

Lucy menatap datar cowok berambut _spike _itu, "nama gue itu dah _mainstream _bego! Gak punya buku ya dirumah? Gak punya manga lo di rumah? Gak punya laptop lo dirumah? Ataupun TV? Ataupun radio? Nama gue itu udah dipakai dimana-man."

"Masa' bodoh, itu kan namamu, ngapain peduli, kecuali itu namaku."

"Urgh..." Lucy mengepal tangannya, "DASAR _PINKY!_" Lucy melempar makanannya ke arah Natsu.

Natsu yang terkena makanan itu hanya menggeram, "DASAR _BLONDIE_!"

**[Himedere Girl]**

**60 menit kemudian...(dikamar Lucy)**

"Oi, Natsu, kau sudah temukan legenda tentang naga, belom!?" seru Lucy yang sibuk menulis.

"Belom, ini buku kebanyakan tentang si Putri Duyung!" jawab Natsu membolak-balik halaman yang ia baca.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu. Lalu menatapnya datar, "ya iyalah gak ketemu, dasar bodoh! Yang di suruh apa yang dibaca apa!"

"Huh?" Natsu melihat sampul buku yang ia baca. Disitu tertera tulisan, '_Legenda Putri Duyung_'. "Hehe, salah ambil buku," Natsu lalu mengambil buku dengan judul _1001 Mitos Dunia_ yang cukup tebal.

Krek...suara pintu dibuka. Lucy menoleh ke arah pintu, "lama amat sih!"

"Maafkan aku, tuan putri. Ini, gaunmu," ucap Gray yang mengasihkan gaun berwarna merah kepada Lucy.

"_Thanks_, dan sekarang, KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Ba-baik~!" Natsu segera ngacir keluar kamar Lucy.

Sedangkan Gray berjalan santai keluar dari kamar Lucy .

Di luar, Natsu duduk bersandar di dinding sambil membaca bukunya tadi. Ia melirik ke arah Gray yang sedari tadi berdiri, "kau ini kenapa sih, Gray?"

"Huh, apa maksudmu, Natsu?"

"Kenapa kau berubah...secara tiba-tiba...menjadi sangat sopan...?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku bertobat."

"Setelah...?"

"Setelah membaca buku ini," Gray mengasihkan buku yang ia temukan kemaren saat ingin membuat makan malam.

Natsu menutup buku yang tebal itu dan mengambil buku milik Gray.

Ia membaca sekilas buku itu. "Yang lain...?"

"Halaman 152, itu terjadi malam kemaren."

Natsu membuka halmaan 152. "_Hadiah setelah berucap sopan_?"

Gray mengangguk.

"Emang kau dapat apa semalam?"

"Sebuah pie yang sangat enak~"

"_Ilusi gak itu...?_" batin Natsu menatap datar cowok didepannya.

"NATSU! CEPAT CARI LEGENDANYA! GRAY! BUATKAN AKU ES KRIM VANILLA! SE-KA-RANG!" teriak Lucy dari dalam kamar.

"Ba-baik," Natsu segera berkutat pada buku mitosnya.

Sedangkan Gray langsung melesat menuju dapur. Tak lupa, ia mengambil buku yang dilempar Natsu sembarang.

**[Himedere Girl]**

**Waktu senggang...pukul 16.45**

"Hei, Natsu," panggil Lucy.

"Hn, apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau bosan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Natsu menutup buku mitosnya yang sedari tadi ia baca―karena belum menemukan legenda tentang naga, "hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan sekarang."

"Apa?'

"Mencari tahu apa yang dimakan Gray semalam!" seru Natsu.

"Yang kau bilang pie terenak itu, ya?"

Natsu mengangguk, "ayo! Kita ikutin kegiatan Gray!"

"Okay!"

Dan, dimulailah kegiatan keduanya mengikuti seorang Gray Fullbuster. Mulai dari membersihkan ruangan, mengecek barang-barang, dan lain-lainnya. Kecuali untuk kegiatan masuk ke kamar mandi!

"Eh," Lucy tak sengaja menyenggol guci sehingga...

PRANG! Pecah. Gray menoleh ke belakang, "oh tidak~! Guci kesayangan nomor 13 ~!" Gray langsung menghampiri guci itu, "huhuhu...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...?"

Lucy dan Natsu hanya menatapnya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. "I...ini semua salahmu, Natsu!" seru Lucy menatap garang Natsu.

"Lah, kok aku sih!? Yang nyenggol kan kau!"

"Kalo kau tidak menyenggolku tadi, aku tak akan menyenggol guci itu!"

"Apa maksudmu sih!? Dari tadi tuh aku liatin Gray, gak ada nyenggal-nyenggol elo!"

"Ah, ng..um..kau...pokoknya kau yang salah!"

"Jadi kau memfitnahku, hah!? Kau memfitnahku!? Kau tahu!? Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari Fitness!"

_**Krik...krik...krik...**_

"_Kutanya, apa kejamnya Fitness...?_" batin Lucy menatap datar cowok berambut _spike _disampingnya, "DIMANA-MANA FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARI PEMBUNUHAN, BEGO!" Lucy meninju kepala Natsu dengan keras.

"SAKIT BEGO! KEPALA GUE PECAH GIMANA!?"

"Gue tanggung biaya rumah sakitnya."

"KALO GUE MATI GIMANA!?"

"Itumah DL lo."

"DASAR KAU, BLONDIE!"

"APA KAU, PINKY!?"

Dan, keduanya melakukan adu jotos. Karena keduanya, beberapa lukisan nyaris jatuh, lantai retak, begitu juga dindingnya. Gray menggenggam erat pecahan guci itu. Pecahan guci itu berubah menjadi serpihan kecil gara-gara genggamannya.

"WOI! KALIAN BERDUA! BISING BANGET SIH, KAYAK MONYET BELUM MAKAN SELAMA 2 ABAD! KALO MAU BERANTEM JANGAN DISINI, KAMPRET!"

Ucapan Gray suskses membuat keduanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Gray..." panggil Natsu.

"Apa!?" seru Gray yang esmosi.

"Kukira kau sudah tobat, ternyata..." Natsu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "hatimu belum mantap, ya!"

"Eh, apa...?"

.

.

.

"TIDAK!" teriakan Gray menggema ke seluruh sudut Heartfilia Konzern, "ini semua gara-gara kalian! Tidak~" Gray berlari entah kemana.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Natsu.

"Mana ku tahu, lagipula..." jawab Lucy, "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LO!"

"GARA-GARA LO, KALEE!"

**[Himedere Girl Chapter Two is clear, Come Back Next Time]**

* * *

Author: Haha, si Gray keceplosan tuh saking jengkelnya!

Asist.R: Kayak lo gak aja...-_-"

Author: Hihi, oh ya minna-san tachi, bagaimana? Apakah kerasa NaLu or GrayLu nya? Garing ya...?

Asist.R: Emangnya genrenya humor?

Author: Gak sih, tanya ajah

Asist.R: Oh,

Author: Terserah, dan juga, REVIEW PLEASE~

* * *

**[OMAKE]**

**Malam hari, di kamar Natsu...**

Tok...tok...tok...suara ketukan. "Ughm..." dengan enggan, Natsu membuka pintu kamarnya, "huh? Bagaimana kau tau ini kamarku, Luigi?"

"Tentu saja, karena ini satu-satunya kamar kosong yang ada! Lagipula, NAMAKU LUCY!"

"Ya, ya, terserah, jadi, ada apa?"

"Ayo! Katanya, Gray akan menerima pie di malam hari, bukan?"

"Oh ya, ayo!"

Natsu menutup pintu kamarnya. Kedua remaja itu pergi ke kamar Gray.

Kret...suara pintu yang dibuka. "Itu, itu, di jendelanya apa itu?" tanya Lucy menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Itu..." Natsu menyipitkan matanya, "tai burung!"

Lalu, Gray terbangun dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Lalu, memakan tai burung itu.

"Iyuuu..." Natsu dan Lucy merasa jijik dan segera menutup pintu kamar Gray. "Aku lupa letak kamar mandinya..." ucap Natsu menahan mual.

"Lewat sini..." tutur Lucy.


	3. Kucing Ajaib

Hai semua~ Author kembali nih~! Makasih buat review-reviewnya, hihi ^^ dan, Author akan balas review yg gk login!

**~_Mako-chan_**

_**Sebenarnya, Mako-chan, tidak ada vote utk fic ini. Jadi, suka-suka hati Author yang lagi mood kemana. Klo lgi mood ke NaLu, ya, bikinnya NaLu, klo lgi mood ke GrayLu, ya bikinnya GrayLu. Anyway, thanks!** ^0^_  
Oke, mari kita lanjutkan ke ficnya~!

**Himedere Girl**

**Chapter: 3 - Kucing Ajaib!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-san~!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

* * *

Seperti biasa, acara di pagi hari. Yaitu, sarapan.

"Ne, Gray..." panggil Natsu.

"Ya?" tanya Gray yang menyantap omeletnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pie-nya semalam?" tanya Natsu yang menahan mual. Begitu juga Lucy.

Gray tersenyum, "SAAAANGAAAT ENAAAK! Kalian harus mencobanya!"

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih, aku kurang suka pie..." tolak Natsu dan Lucy.

"Oh, oke," Gray mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening. Ketika sedang melahap ayamnya, ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget dan tersedak.

"OHOK! OHOK! NYANGKUT-NYANGKUT!" teriak Natsu memegang lehernya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"_Emergency!Emergency!_" seru Gray yang udah memakai topi pemadam kebakaran dan berjalan menuju Natsu dan menekan-nekan perutnya.

"Bertahanlah Natsu! Sebentar lagi! Tarik nafas yang dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan!" tutur Gray sambil terus menekan perut Natsu.

Lucy _sweatdrop _ditempat, "_udahlah gaya kayak pemadam, bicara kayak bidan, emang Natsu mau ngelahirin anak apa? Dasar bego._"

"OHOK! OHOK! HOEK!" akhirnya ayam yang nyangkut itu keluar, dri hidung.

"Fyuhh~ selamat, ayam anda telah keluar!" seru Gray mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"_Thanks bro,_ dan...oh ya..!" Natsu teringat sesuatu, "DEMI _kol*r _ZEREF WARNANYA _EMPINK, _APAAN ITU BIRU-BIRU ITEM!?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi panas.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

"Kau telah membuat seorang Lucy marah, Natsu!" jawab Gray.

"Emang aku bilang apa...?"

"Demi _CD _Zeref warnanya _empink_, apa kau tahu? Zeref itu adalah Oom kesayangan Lucy!"

"Apa...!?" Natsu membulatkan matanya, "lalu, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Biasanya dia bakal ngegiling, nge-cincang, lempar lo ke gunung merapi yang di Jawa sono, ngelempar lo pake ketapel raksasa tujuan _mount everest_, tenggelamin lo di lautan penuh hiu, jatuhin lo ke Segitiga Bermuda,..." Gray melanjutkan hukuman-hukuman yang ia bayangkan.

Natsu yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri lalu berbalik menghadap Lucy, "Ma-maafkan aku Luigi! Maksudku Rogue! Temen aku! Soalnya sering kebalik-balik sama Zeref-sensei!"

"Emang Om Zeref ngajar SMA?" tanya Lucy.

"Nggak sih, dia ngajar anak SMP. Waktu SMP kan aku sekolah bareng temenku, Rogue yang mirip banget sama guru Kimiaku, Zeref. Jadi, sering kebalik-balik," jawab Natsu.

"Oh, lalu, apa yang kau liat tadi?" tanya Lucy.

"Sesuatu, warnanya biru-biru hitam, bisa terbang, punya ekor, mirip-mirip kucing, lha!" jawab Natsu.

Mata Lucy dan Gray membulat. "Biru-biru hitam!?" seru Gray.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Bisa terbang!?" seru Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk lagi.

"Punya ekor!?" seru Gray dan Lucy serempak.

Natsu mengangguk terus.

"Mi―"

"IYAA!" teriak Natsu cetar membahana badai sampai-sampai kaca-kaca pecah.

"Lo harus ganti rugi Natsu! tuh kaca harganya miliyaran!" seru Lucy menunjuk ke arah kaca.

"Ganti sendirilah, lo kan punya banyak duit!" seru Natsu ogah-ogahan.

"Hei, udah cukup berantemnya! Yang lebih penting, kita harus mencincang giling kucing-kucing itu, Lucy!" lerai Gray.

"Ya! Itu benar! _Go! Go! Go!_" seru Lucy melesat.

"_YEAH! _MATILAH KALIAN KUCING BRENGSEK!" Gray melesat mengikuti jejak _hime-sama_ nya.

Natsu yang ditinggal hanya bisa diem dan mengambil ayamnya, "tungguin aku woy!" seru Natsu mengejar teman-temannya, "_punya rahasia gak bilang-bilang!_"

**[Himedere Girl]**

BRAK! Lucy mendobrak pintu kamar dilantai 5. Disana terlihat dua ekor kucing tengah bermain kartu.

"Lusyy! Pa kabar!" sapa kucing yang berwarna biru.

"Yo!" sapa kucing yang berwarna hitam.

"Kalian...!" seru Lucy yang kepalanya udah sematang kepiting rebus, "KENAPA KALIAN BERADA DILUAR!? SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TETAP DISINI! DIDALAM RUMAH INI!"

"Ya, kan, kami masih dirumah.." jawab kucing biru memberikan tanda _peace_.

"MAKSUDKU DIDALAM KAMAR INI!" teriak Lucy.

"A-aye..Lusyy..." kucing biru itu mundur.

"Eh, itu kucing yang kuliat tadi sampe keselek ayam!" tutur Natsu yang baru sampai TKP(?)

"Uuhh! Eksperimen baru!" seru kucing biru.

"AKU MANUSIA!" seru Natsu yang keburu sewot.

"Penghuni baru, ya?" tanya kucing hitam.

"Yup! Namaku Natsu Dragneel!" jawab Natsu.

"Hai Natsu~! Aku Happy! Hasil eksperimen Laxus-sama!" tutur kucing biru―Happy.

"Laxus? Oh, guru kelas 2 di SMA Heart Fairy itu, ya?" tanya Natsu mengingat-ingat.

"Mungkin iya, ia mempunyai rambut _blonde _sama seperti Lusyy!" jawab Happy.

"Om-mu juga, Luigi?" tanya Natsu.

"Cih, iya," jawab Lucy, "DAN NAMAKU, LUCY! LUCY!"

"Iya, ya, terserah! Dan, yang hitam itu, siapa namamu?" tanya Natsu menunjuk kucing hitam.

"Lily," jawab kucing hitam―Lily.

Natsu menahan tawa, "Pfft...Lily..!?"

"I...ya.."

"Hahaha! Keren! Walau rada-rada aneh namamu, pasti kau jauh lebih kuat dibanding kucing biru brengsek ini..." tutur Natsu melirik Happy.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kucing brengsek, hah, Eksperimen Baru!?" seru Happy.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Eksperimen Baru, hah!? _KB_!?" seru Natsu.

"Hah, _KB_!?" tanya Lucy, Gray, dan Lily yang tak mengerti.

"Artinya Kucing Brengsek," bisik Natsu.

"O-oh.." Lucy, Gray, dan Lily hanya ber-oh ria.

"_KB_? Keluarga Berencana? Aku aja belum punya keluarga!" seru Happy sewot.

"Diam kau, _KB!_" seru Natsu memukul Happy dengan tulang ayam yang tadi ia makan.

"Aduh! Sakit! Aduh!" Happy hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Oh ya, karena kalian melanggar aturan..." suhu di ruangan seketika menjadi panas.

Happy dan Lily yang menyadari sesuatu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian harus dikenakan hukuman..." tutur Lucy dengan _bakcground _api yang di _impor _langsung dari neraka dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"HII!" Happy dan Lily yang ketakutan menjerit.

**[Himedere Girl]**

"He-hei, a-apa tak apa...menghukum mereka dengan cara ini...?" tanya Natsu sedikit gugup. Ia memang merasa kesal dengan kucing biru brengseknya tingkat dewa, menurutnya hukuman ini...

"HUWAA! JANGAN BAKAR AKU, LUSSYY! AKU BELOM UPDATE STATUS DI FB & TWITTER!" rengek Happy.

"Biarkan! EGP! BUAT APINYA LEBIH BEsAR GARY! NATSU!" seru Lucy tertawa psikopat.

"Siap!" seru Gray yang langsung menurut menambah bensin pada api yang disekelilingi tiang dimana Happy dan Lily diikat.

"Se-semi siap..!" jawab Natsu yang perlahan-lahan mengambil bensin dan menuangkannya.

"GYAA! MAAFKAN KAMI LUSSYY!" seru Happy yang gemetaran.

Sementara Lily hanya diam, menikmati kaca mata canggihnya, menonton film h*rr*r berkualitas tinggi.

"Hei, diam, Lily saja tidak berisik!" seru Lucy.

"Ya iyalah gak berisik, nyawanya aja kagak ada di tubuhnya!" seru Happy, "LEPASKAN AKU LUSSYY!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" balas Lucy.

"Lucy-sama," panggil seseorang.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak sebuah boneka berambut _blonde _bergelombang sambil memegang sebuah surat.

"KYAA! BONEKA TERKUTUK!" seru Happy menjerit yang semakin membuat api berkobar besar.

"Hei, Gray, kau bisa membunuh kucing-kucing satu-brengsek-satu-nama-aneh itu!" seru Natsu.

"Tapi, itu perintah Lucy, bodoh!" sanggah Gray yang keasyikan sendiri membakar kedua kucing aneh itu.

"Tapi, Luigi belom menyuruh kita untung mematangkan mereka!" seru Natsu yang terselap-selip maksud membela kucing-kucing tertindas itu.

Gray _sweatdrop _ditempat, "Namanya Lucy, bodoh! Bukan Luigi!"

"Namanya susah," Natsu hanya membelakangi Gray.

"NAMAMU LAGI LEBIH SUSAH!" seru Gray yang keikut emosi yang nyasar.

Lucy menghampiri boneka kesayangannya itu, "Ada apa, Imitatia?" Lucy berjongkok.

"Surat untukmu, Lucy-hime," jawab Imitatia memberikan surat yang ia pegang.

Lucy mengambil surat itu, membuka, dan membacanya. Mulutnya ternganga dan matanya membulat, "A-apa...!?"

Merasa ada sesuatu keanehan yang belum diketahui, Gray dan Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy, "Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"Apaan itu Lussyy?" tanya Happy kepo.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Gray dan Natsu dengan ekspresi yang sama, "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa sih, Luigi? Kau aneh!" tutur Natsu.

"Aku tidak aneh! Dan, namaku Lucy!" seru Lucy dengan ekspresi yang sama menghampiri Gray, "Hentikan upacara bakar kucing! Temui aku di aula utama!" seru Lucy yang berlari menuju...kamarnya.

"Hah?" Gray dan Natsu hanya bingung melihatnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

**[Himedere Girl Chapter Three is clear, Come Back Next Time!]**

* * *

Author: Hola, Minna-san tachi! Kependekan ya, kayaknya juga garing...*pudung di pojokan

Asist.R: Apaan sih itu isi suratnya..? *penasaran

Author: Hehe, liat aja di chapter slanjutnya~!


End file.
